Bering and Wells One-Shots
by Stephaim Fan
Summary: I'm really just practicing my writing and using different writing styles or styles that I'm not very good at. Plus, who doesn't like one-shots? They're short, sweet, and no commitment needed.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): This is my first AU so I'm hoping it turns out at least ok. Read and review!**

**~Book Report~**

Myka Bering was excited about this project. She finally got to have an assignment that would be a challenge. As the book-merchants daughter nothing in the last few grades challenged her, and she probably should have skipped, but in the fourth grade that all changed. The work went from boring hand cramps to projects that you had to work for.

Myka had never been happier. This project in particular was special because she had to write a book report that was at least one notebook paper sized page as a summary of a chapter book.

She broke out her new favorite book and go to work, re-reading HG Wells' work, _The Time Machine, _and beginning her summary that she was going to step up a notch for. She wrote diligently with the rest of the class, hand cramping before the third page of her report was finished. She already read this book multiple times, and she truly didn't need to read it again to get the important details out of it but she enjoyed reading it. It made her feel at home which was not a common occurrence at school where the longest books on the shelves had only one hundred pages.

The next day was the same, she spent most of the day finishing her book report and Wednesday she would edit and revise leaving Thursday to rewrite the entire thing so that the teacher could read it and Friday she could read her books.

All went as plan the first day and most of the second day until something, or more precisely, _someone_ interrupted her work.

"Class, we have a new student from England and I want you all to be kind to her. Remember, we put always put our best face forward," the teacher, Mrs. Cho said. A short and thin angel then was lightly pushed by her mom towards the inside of the classroom and she put her head down, suddenly finding interest in her shoes. Her gruff looking dad then basically dragged her mom out of the room with a small wave to the teacher, but Myka's eyes were glued to the girl, not even realizing that her mouth hung agape and her book was on the ground.

The classroom was set up with everyone in the classroom having one partner that they had chosen at the beginning of the year, but no one liked Myka with her infinite love for the written word and her big goofy glasses that made every person hold back giggles when they saw her. Honestly, no one really talked to her except to get answers from them, and even then it was rare. They all said she had cooties and she was a disease. Actually, it was like a game, she would get a high five from someone thinking they really approved and then they ran off and touched someone making the unlucky person scream.

But there was only one seat left, and Myka was so excited. Maybe she would finally have a friend? Maybe a reading buddy!

Myka fixed her glasses and smiled at the girl, picking up her book off the ground with her mouth finally closed.

Myka hadn't realized that the teacher pointed to the seat next to hers before the girl was literally sitting right next to her.

"Hello," the girl said, looking at her with more bravery than previously exerted. Her accent was perfect and made Myka involuntarily blush without having heard anything more than the simple word.

"Hi," Myka said, albeit a bit nervously. Had the word been made of more syllables she probably would have stuttered. The girl smiled and Myka could see her almost perfect teeth.

"I like the way you talk." The words flew out of her mouth against her own accord. Giggles erupted from the raven haired girl as she tilted her head back and let her head bob with laughter.

Myka felt embarrassed until the girl stopped laughing with tears in her eyes and looked at her with full appreciation. "Thank you, yours is quite interesting to." Myka smiled at the girls accent and thought about how this could be good for her. She seemed smart, maybe she could bounce ideas off of the girl. Before Myka was fully out of her thoughts the girl had thrust out her hand towards Myka's body and smiled with one word responsible for her actions.

"Helena Wells," the girl, _Helena_, had said.

"Myka Bering," she replied with a smile that mirrored Helena's. She pushed her nerdy glasses up and completely forgot about the rest of the class that was all gasping at the fact that Helena had even touched Myka. It was a good thing really, had Myka noticed she probably would have looked around embarrassed like and then put her head back in her book, ignoring the world.

"What are you reading there?" Helena asked pointing to the large book on her desk, page dropped and forgotten.

A blush ran to her cheeks, as she tried to come up with an excuse that didn't make her look like too much of a nerd. "Oh, um, just a little HG Wells, its for the book report," Myka said lamely, although it didn't dull Helena's reaction at all as she swiped the book and flipped through all the pages, grinning ear to ear. She smiled when she got to her favorite page though.

She read an excerpt aloud, "_Then I wanted to arrange some contrivance to break open the doors of bronze under the White Sphinx. I had in mind a battering ram. I had a persuasion that if I could enter those doors and carry a blaze of light before me I should discover the Time Machine and escape. I could not imagine the Morlocks were strong enough to move it far away. Weena I had resolved to bring with me to our own time. And turning such schemes over in my mind I pursued our way towards the building which my fancy had chosen as our dwelling_." Her accent complemented the words in a way that Myka would never forget and she would probably use that exact voice in her head to read that too-short paragraph until the end of her days.

Instantly they became best friends, and best friends they stayed.

Myka didn't get the highest grade that week, she got the second highest. HG Wells, who wrote her report on the exact same book got a higher grade. _And nerdy Myka let her._


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): I was thinking one day, what if Myka never de-pregnant-ed? What if this magical baby that neither Pete or Myka were ready for just, showed up? What would happen to the baby? Who in the entire Warehouse would even want this thing? **

Pete dropped the tags in the vat of purple goo. Nothing happened. Oh, the tags sparked, but I was still pregnant. I felt a kick. Too late for an abortion. Actually, that was a stupid thought, it was quite obvious it was too late for an abortion. Not to mention I don't think I could actually go through with it.

Another kick. Something wet on my stomach. Tears. Pete's look of shame. A third kick. More tears. Buzzing.

The Farnsworth knocked me out of my trance and I looked over before looking back at Pete, I couldn't bend over and pick it up myself. He opened it and Arties voice came out of the little speakers, "Have you neutralized it yet?" Pete turned it around to face me and Artie guessed, "No? Just looking at her I can tell its a no."

Pete held up the bag with the keys in it. It was a yes. Artie took charge of the situation, "I'm calling Vanessa now," before dropping the call completely.

* * *

><p>The baby had my eye shape, she had my curve of the jaw. She had my everything, except the hair color, which was a few shades darker, and her eye color, which was dark brown. Darker than Pete's, definitely darker than mine. Even this young, only just born, she already had a full head of hair. Rare, but not unheard of. Her skin was a bright color of white, porcelain. Her tiny toes, small and perfect. Her little hands, wrapped around one of my fingers. Her smiling mouth, that was just done crying, already showing the very bottoms of her teeth. The little purple blanket wrapped around her small body as she nudged it with her arms, trying to escape.<p>

No, I didn't want this little ball of new flesh and love before. Now I couldn't see life without her.

"What are we naming her?" Claudia asked staring at the smiling baby between Pete and Artie. Everything about the baby had been purple because 'it was a unisex color' even though they knew that the baby would be a girl. Everyone knew the reason Artie wanted a purple room was because of everything purple in the Warehouse.

"Violet, her name is Violet," I said, kissing the child on her head as my fingers were nibbled.

"She's beautiful Myka," HG said standing right beside Pete and gripping his hand for dear life since mine were full. She had come back to the Warehouse as somewhat of a nurturing figure, a mother, but not her only one, and not to replace her father. It was a weird love triangle but Violet was now the center of it and the center of _everything_.

HG was to stay at home while Pete and I were on missions and vice-versa. She was also my go-to-informational book on babies because no one who lived here knew very much on babies besides knowing how to change their diapers and how to put a bottle in their mouths. HG on the other hand, had a baby, and she also was more than happy to help raise it with Pete and I seeing as neither of us knew much about them. She was also a very good cover for the family in Colorado Springs.

I handed the baby back to Vanessa so she could do the normal checks on her, bladder, her second heart beat test, and breathe test. Aced the tests. She was perfectly healthy from the start, and she always would be as long as I had say on it.

* * *

><p>"Violet! Get down here! Your mother and I have something for you!" I hollered up the stairs. HG and I had just gotten back from a mission and Pete was no doubt playing videogames with the little five year old. Violet bolted down the stairs and straight into HG and my arms, encompassing her in a hug. Pete made his way down the stairs after pausing the game.<p>

"What did you get me mommy?" Violet repeated, bouncing up and hugging HG and I separately excitedly.

I opened my suitcase and pulled a box out that held about one million hair clips of every type that Helena had insisted we get. Violet enjoyed playing with hair, whether it be helping Claudia dye her hair red, putting my hair in a bun or braiding the front of Pete's hair. She squealed with delight before reaching for my hand to drag me to the nearest chair.

I looked to Pete and HG and they looked at me expectantly. "Go on, I'll put your suitcase in your room Myka," Helena said when I just stood there like a helpless puppy. I never could say no to Violet. Ever.

She put my hair in a loose French braid in the back and made smaller braids with my bangs before clipping them like a crown around my head with flower bobby pins scattered within the crown. All in all it looked better than someone would expect from a five year old.

After dinner Violet made everyone (including Artie, Pete, and Steve) sit down and let her do their hair. Claudia and Helena got crowns matching mine except that their hair wasn't completely braided. Pete had his usual unicorn horn braid as we all came to think of it as, and Artie's hair was in a hat. His eyebrows were then flowered before he was let off the hook. Steve, being almost bald, just got a bunch of flower clips that spelled 'Jinks'.

These were the years I never wanted to miss.

* * *

><p>"Hey dad?"<p>

"Yes, purple?"

"Why do I have only one dad, but two moms?"

"Well that's because you are loved by three people the same way a mommy and a daddy would love their babies."

"Oh. So, why does mom and mum share the same room but you and mom don't?"

"Because they're in love."

"Then why are you my daddy and not mum?"

"Because I'm your biological dad."

"So you don't love mom but you love me?"

"No, I love both your mothers, its just that we don't love each other in the mommy-daddy or, in this case mommy-mummy kind of way."

"Oh. So they love each other."

"Yep."

"Why don't they get married then?"

"Because the government is slow and we don't have the time."

"Oh. Well that's stupid."

"Yep."

It was a cute scene to behold. They were originally just playing their videogames and then Violet's mind came to that. She was seven and curiosity got to her eventually I suppose. It was nice. HG smiled at me before looking back to soak in the father-daughter interaction. We were sitting at the top of the stairs eavesdropping after hearing the word 'moms'.

* * *

><p>"Mum? Where will I buried if I die on this?" Violet asked. She was already fourteen, it was her birthday. And as such, we all got a day off to go to Florida's Universal Studios since that is what Violet wanted to do.<p>

Currently we were being strapped into the seats of _Rip Ride Rocket_ and Violet was having second thoughts. It was too late though, because she and Helena were already sitting in the front row of the rollercoaster.

Helena just laughed in response before choosing her song. Pete and I were behind them in the second row with Claudia and Steve in the seats right behind us. The ride started moving forward and a my song played in the speakers around me.

By the time it was over Helena, Pete, Claudia, and Violet wanted to ride it again. Steve and I got off before anyone could even suggest we come again.

* * *

><p>Violet came down the stairs wearing the most beautiful dress made out of shimmering purple fabric that came right above her knees. Her hair was in a twisted bun atop her head and she looked <em>stunning. <em>Her date, a young man that went by the name of Henry who had already been threatened by everyone in the B&B, let his jaw drop to the floor. She wore black heels that brought her three inches higher than before and a smile that every young girl going to prom should wear.

Her makeup wasn't necessarily light, but it also wasn't heavy either. She was 18 and this was the day everyone was waiting for. Weeks of dress shopping and hours of makeup and hairstyles on Helena and my part. Pete stood proud at his baby girl before kissing her cheek and wrapping himself around her. Then Hg and myself held her for a moment before making sure everything was perfect one last time.

Before they left Claudia whipped out her camera and started taking pictures and promising Henry that his mothers would get copies over email. They got into the old yellow bug and drove to the last school dance either would be able to attend, leaving us all with tears in our eyes.

* * *

><p>A white dress. Hair pinned with a large flower pin from her childhood. Tears in all of our eyes. Light makeup and light smiles that took breathe away.<p>

I walked her down the isle. Sitting with Helena and Pete who both discreetly wiped tears from their eyes multiple times. Wedding vows.

They kissed.

Applause. Violet and Henry leave in the yellow bug. 'Just hitched'.

They're gone forever now. _All grown up._


End file.
